STEREK: Diary of A Hormonal Student
by ZforZodiac
Summary: Stiles, a sophomore in college finds himself in an awkward encounter with a stranger named Derek. Soon enough Stiles is chasing after him. Stiles finds himself writing in his diary to help sort things out in his head. The weird get weirder and the sexual tension lurking in the shadows between these two men get the best of them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Thanks?

_Dear Diary, _

_I honestly can't believe I'm writing in this… I feel like I'm some teenage girl, I mean I'm a sophomore in college! Anyway I had this awkward encounter with this guy today and now I'm really confused._

Stiles, a sophomore in college, is sitting in the library typing up his lab report he forgot to do till last minute… again. In the corner with his headphones in, he furiously types away on this computer, stopping to reference his notes occasionally. As he finishes his report he takes out his student ID in preparation to pay for his copy at the printer section of the library. Stiles takes off his headphones and his music can be heard, he just likes it loud to drown out his own thoughts that don't pertain to his assignment. He walks over to the printer with his head down, thinking if he forgot anything in his report. He looks up to see the back of this tall muscular man inches from his nose and flinches, jumping back. The man turns around and stares at him with confusion. "Yeah?" says the man inquisitively. "Sorry", Stiles said, "I didn't see you till just now. You scared me a little bit." Stiles let out an extremely fake laugh trying to make light of the fact his heart is still beating uncontrollably fast.

The man stared at him, passing almost exactly like the grumpy cat meme Stiles always sees on social media. Stiles let out an actual laugh this time, cut short by the still confused man. "Sorry you just remind me of someone else." Stiles said. "Right…" Said the man. "Excuse me." He turned back around and swiped his ID card. As he was entering information into the printer, Stiles took a look at his card which the man left on the top of the printer. The printer stared shooting out the mans papers. "So your name is Derek?" Stiles said. Derek turned on the heel of his foot quickly, with a look of annoyance, anger, and now uneasiness, he asked, "How do you know my name? What do you want?" Stiles quickly defused the situation, "Oh I just saw your ID card is all. The name's Stiles. Nice to meet you." Stiles extended his hand. Derek stared at his hand, and looked back at Stiles. "It's rude to look at other peoples personal things. Didn't your parents teach you that?" The printer finished Derek's order and he grabbed the papers and left. Muttering as he stepped by Stiles. Stiles shrugged off the awkward encounter and started towards the printer. His chemistry class was beginning in fifteen minutes.

Stiles went to swipe his card and noticed Derek forgot his on the printer. Stiles grabbed it and started running towards the stares. The elevator has been out of service for a week now and they were on the fourth floor. They were the only two there are far as Stiles knew. He made it to the third floor but Derek was no where to be found. Stiles made his way to the first floor and saw a glimpse of Derek leaving, his arms flexing as he pushed the door. Stiles sprinted, tripping a little bit, but recovered his balance and pursed Derek. "Hey Derek!" Stiles yelled, exiting the library. "Dere-!" BOOM! Stiles finds himself on the floor, his butt hurting considering he just fell on it from hitting Derek's chest. "What do you want!?" Derek growled, low and loud.

Stiles found himself trembling. "I—I found your student ID card on the printer. I wan—wanted to return it to you." Derek sighed, and looked a little relieved, still an animalistic stare maintained at the surface of his face. Derek took Stiles' arm and threw him up to his feet. Stiles limping from his fall, one hand on his butt, the other outstretched with the card in hand. "Here you go." Stiles said a little timidly. Derek took the card, putting his other hand on Stiles shoulder. Derek smirked and said, "Thanks."

_After thinking back on it, I think I came across as really creepy. I just don't know why I can't get this out of my head. Why do I keep thinking about our encounter? What did he mean by "Thanks."? – Stiles_

Authors Notes:

First off thank you for reading the first chapter of a huge story I have planned out. Any and all comments on this chapter and the ones to follow are greatly appreciated! Mature content will be included (violence, sexual encounters, descriptive details) but not right off the bat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Cell Phone

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't get Derek out of my head. For weeks now I've been thinking about what could of happened if I was just a little less awkward. I couldn't help myself though, I have no game. When I thought I couldn't of made it any worse though, I surprised myself with a new low…_

Stiles is in his dorm room studying for the exam he has in calculus. The room is small, enough room to fit in a desk on one side of the wall and a bed on the opposite side with two feet of space in between, just enough room to scoot out his desk chair. To the right of the desk stood a drawer that also served as a nightstand, with a small window above. To the left of his desk there is a mini fridge equipped with bottled water, soda, and yogurt. A TV stood on top of the fridge, and the news was currently on. To the left of that is a pocket three feet in depth and seven or so feet high, which was considered his closet. In this room he spent most of his hours studying or eating and watching TV. Stiles is planning on going to medical school and as a requirement must have an exceptionally high grade point average. Stiles glances over at his Mac that's open on his desk and sees its 1:45 pm. Stiles let out a sigh of fatigue. "Time for me to head out. I should make it to my class in time to quickly glance over the material one last time." Stiles packed his backpack that was on his bed with the necessary materials, led pencils, blue ink pen, graphing calculator, notebook, and bottled water from the fridge.

Stiles left his room which connected directly to a small hallway with four doors lined up on one wall and one door leading to the bathroom and shower on the other. Stiles locked his door and headed to the living room and kitchen. Through the living room was the door leading out of his dorm, which he exited out of. He made sure he had his key on him so he wouldn't get locked out. Down two flights of stairs, he stepped outside and continued to his class, which was roughly an eight-minute walk. As he neared his class he spotted a familiar person sitting on the floor across form the class door. He was hidden behind his laptop. Stiles didn't take much notice to him at first considering how common it was to see people sitting in the hallway. As he walked closer he could see how muscular this mans arms were. Stiles thought to himself 'Wait, those are Derek's' arms! I remember catching a glimpse of them from when I was chasing him down a few weeks ago.' Stiles made up his mind to wave to him if he looked up from his computer…, which he didn't. Stiles regretfully entered his class without engaging in any conversation with him.

Stiles finished his test pretty early, which worried him. Usually when he finishes early silly mistakes were made. He went over the test and when he was sure he turned it in. Stiles was about to step out when he saw through the door window Derek still sitting in the hallway. Stiles still reaching for the door through force of habit slightly opened it before he could stop. The door made a loud sound as it closed and the entire class turned and stared at Stiles. Stiles thought to himself 'I can't stay in here; everyone's staring at me! But I can't go out either because Derek is there. Why do I feel so shy about this? I shouldn't need to hide from him.' Stiles awkwardly opened the door again and got one foot out before catching his other on the door as it slammed shut automatically. "Crap!" Stiles screamed. Derek looked up and was surprised to see Stiles, or more accurately, a blob of a person falling in front of him. Derek quickly moved his laptop out of the way of the falling blobs way. Stiles landed face first in Derek's lap, feeling either his cell phone or something else on his cheek. All he knew was that it was warm and he didn't really want to move. "Sorrrwie!" was the sound that came out of the muffled Stiles. Derek realized where Stiles head was resting and shoved him off. "You again!" Derek thundered so low Stiles felt his chest vibrate. "I don't know what kind of act you're putting on but it's not going to work! I see right through your facade and I'm not interested!" Stiles looked puzzled. "Excuse me for falling! It's not like I meant to face plant on the floor!" Stiles rebutted quickly. "You didn't land on the floor did you smart ass? My lap seemed to be perfectly positioned for your accidental fall." Derek pointed out. Stiles took a breath. "It was never my intention to land on you. But I would like to thank you. You saved me from a bloody nose. I'm actually really clumsy if you can believe it." "That's not so hard to believe." Retorted Derek in a sarcastic tone. "Just be lucky you didn't land on my computer or you would have more to worry about than just a bloody nose." "Wow." Stiles said. "Are you always so rude? Or do you save all your anger till someone accidentally bumps into you? I'm noticing a pattern here." Derek takes a deep breath as he closes and rubs his eyes. He grabs and closes his computer and packs it up into his backpack. "You can't possibly base that off of two encounters with a person. And I thanked you for getting my card back to me didn't I?" Stiles collected himself and managed to stand up. "Well I could say the same thing to you then couldn't I? I don't have some act or facade as you put it. You probably don't even remember my name do you?" Derek's jawline accented as he got more annoyed with Stiles. "It's Stiles. I remember because it's a stupid name that your parents probably thought to be creative." Stiles stepped back and yelled, "Don't be such a jerk!" With his face slowly realizing how much that fall actually hurt, his eyes started to water a little and he quickly wiped them. "You have no reason to be this rude to someone you just met! I apologized numerous times for accidents. Where do you get off making people feel this bad for something that's out of their control!?"

Derek's face slowly turned into a frown, and he looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry. I'm just not really a hundred percent today... actually this whole semester. I've been on edge ever since I started taking classes for my EMT certification. It's been challenging but I really want to do well in it… but even when I study for days, the information just doesn't come to me on the tests." There was a long pause. Stiles talked low now. "Alright. How about this? Can we pretend that none of this stuff happened? I think we really got off on a bad foot." Derek looked up at Stiles. "Sure. I'd like that." Derek grinned again and Stiles couldn't help but remember back to the library. _'Thanks.' _Stiles outstretched his arm and smiled. "My name is Stiles Stilinski. I'm a sophomore and majoring in forensic sciences with a biochemistry track." Derek's faced lit up and showed he was impressed. "Derek Hale. Paramedic major." Derek reached out and connected with Stiles' hand.

Stiles helped Derek up from the floor and they started walking together down the hall. They opened the door and started walking down the steps outside. Stiles started talking. "So you're also interested in the medical field? That's so cool!" "Yeah." Derek said. "I really want to be an emergency response doctor, but that's way down the road." "Yeah I want to go to med school for my—" Stiles sentence was abruptly cut off as he tripped down the stairs. Stiles closed his eyes and braced for impact, this time on concrete. 'Oh man this is not going to be pretty' Stiles thought. He opened his eyes a few seconds later to find himself inches from the floor, his backpack was holding him up. He reached out and touched the floor, his weight shifting from his backpack onto his hands and knees. Stiles looked back and saw that Derek was actually holding his backpack, his arm flexing and muscles defined. "Yeah." Derek said. "You're clumsy alright."

_So even after we started fresh I couldn't help but make a fool of myself. I was so embarrassed that after I said thank you to him I made a B-line straight to my dorm. Now I cant stop thinking about what that bulge was that saved my face from impacting the floor. I just have to hope it wasn't actually his cell phone. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Dear Diary,_

_I totally thought I'd never have a relationship ever, and being a virgin at this point in my life is not something to celebrate considering I wasn't aiming for celibacy. Like I mentioned before though, my curse is not having any game. But today progress was made… _

Stiles woke up the next day from the awkward encounter with Derek the other day. He realized his bed sheets were damp from him sweating in the middle of the night. Stiles looked at the AC control panel in his room and it was sixty-eight degrees. 'Cold sweats again.' Stiles thought remembering how often this use to happen when he was dreaming about the many nightmares that haunted him. "What could I have dreamt of? The only thing close to a nightmare was me embarrassing myself in front of Derek agai— Oh. No." Stiles rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. He slowly lifted his sheets and gulped. Stiles was hard. "Crap. This wasn't caused by a nightmare. Did I have a wet dream about Derek?" Stiles hopped out of bed and made his way to the shower. After cleaning off, he checked his schedule for the day. "Yes! Today's Friday! No classes." Stiles sighed in relief and smiled. He checked the time; it was 10:13 am. Stiles decided today he would go to Starbucks and do a little bit of the project he has due in a few weeks. "Mind as well get ahead while I have a break." Stiles was actually a little shocked by what came out of his mouth, but also proud. He has become quite the student.

Stiles entered Starbucks to find it packed. He waited in line with his face down at his phone, just to look occupied he went through his tumblr dashboard. He stepped up to the counter still looking down trying to close his apps in the background. "No way." Stiles jumped at how familiar that voice was. Deep, powerful, low… Derek. Stiles looked up and confirmed his suspicions. "Derek! I didn't know you worked here! Pretty lucky to get you huh? Umm. Can I get a venti hot green tea latte please?" Derek laughed. "You're at a coffee shop and you're getting tea? No wait, why would I expect anything less from you Stiles." Derek grinned and Stiles heart skipped a beat. "Looks like you're getting to know me pretty well then huh?" Stiles gave a flirtatious laugh and ran his hand through his very free hair. Derek felt a rush of blood to his face and quickly took control of his heart. 'Why is my heart jumping? Am I really falling for this kid? He's so awkward though.' "Right." Derek said to try and finish the conversation. "Your names spelled S-T-I-L-E-S right?" Stiles nodded with a grin and blushing cheeks. 'Oh God he's so cute. I can't handle it.' Derek thought. 'He even knows how to spell my name! He has to be a little interested in me right? I mean it's an easy name to spell but still… I need to say something. Something personal?' Stiles thought to himself. "Thank you Derek!" Stiles looked down and was deep in thought. 'Oh God that was awful. That was hardly personal. Ugh I have no game!' "Stiles?" Derek said. "What's up?" Stiles responded looking back up. "Um, your drink will be called down that way." Derek pointed down the line. "Oh! Yeah, right, sorry." Stiles turned and slouched over. 'No game.' Derek watched him as he slowly made his way over. "It's not a problem Stiles." Derek muttered under his breath. 'I have to do something. I can't stand back… if there's a possibility of something being there I need to test out the waters.' Derek thought to himself while he was helping other customers.

Stiles' day was ruined. He managed to embarrass himself yet again. Now he got into his head and zoned out, returning to this world when his name was called. Stiles made his way to the front and grabbed his latte. He looked at his name that Derek spelled perfectly. Stiles examined close to find a message on the cup. It read 'I get off in ten minutes. Save me a seat.' Stiles looked up confused, and stared at the girl who gave him his tea. She smiled and shook her head, pointing at Derek and blushing. Stiles heart skipped a beat again, which Derek heard. 'Perfect. There must be something.' Stiles perked up and smiled. 'Yes! I guess I didn't completely ruin my chances.'

Stiles was now on a quest. 'I need to find a table for two!' He scanned the room and all that was left was a huge table meant for at least five people. 'It will have to do.' Stiles made his way over and put his backpack on one side of the table and his laptop on the other. Stiles started to work on his project and time moved by very slowly. It felt like every other second Stiles was looking up at the clock. Nine minutes left… seven… four... two… now! Ten minutes is up. Stiles felt a figure move in on his table, and as he looked up he screamed. "NO! You can't sit here!" Stiles threw himself onto the table causing a huge scene. Derek who just put up his apron, covered his face to wait out this embarrassing situation. The stranger simply apologized and Stiles sat back down in his seat. Everybody kept glancing over for a few minutes to see if Stiles was actually sane. Derek figured it was pretty safe and headed over. "Hey. I see you met someone." Derek said as he helped himself to one of the seats opposite Stiles. "Oh you heard that? There just isn't another table so… sorry." "It's fine Stiles. I'm glad we have a spot to talk." Derek had a slight grin on his face, which indicated to Stiles that there was indeed something between them.

Stiles and Derek ended up talking for quite some time. They talked about their majors, past classes, and professor ratings. They got onto the subject of living arrangements. They found out they lived in the same tower of dorms. "So you live on the seventh floor!" Stiles let out with more excitement than he intended. 'I can't believe Derek lives five floors above me! He's so hot with those defined muscles, his tee shirt is so tight on him. Oh man but those chest muscles…' Stiles realized he zoned off and was now staring at Dereks chest. "Do you see something you like Stiles?" Derek said in a flirty voice. "I do live on the seventh floor. But don't get any ideas about trying to find my room number." Stiles blushed and laughed, running his hand through his hair again. 'Oh Stiles… you're so cute, but I – no screw that. That was not my fault. He jumped to his own conclusions before I had a chance to explain anything!' Dereks face showed he was in deep thought. Stiles initially allowed him to zone out, but now it was getting very concerning. "Hey Derek, is there something wrong? Did I say something?" Derek looked up, and his eyes were red. "You haven't done anything wrong Stiles. My past… I don't think it would be right to bring you into all of it. I'm sorry." With that Derek stood up and leaned over the table. He gave Stiles a kiss on the cheek. This instantly stunned Stiles, speechless, only able to watch as Derek walked out of the store. 'Your heart is racing Stiles, I'm sorry it can't be. I would hate myself if that happened to you too.'

_I just don't understand why Derek would just leave like that. What kind of past did he have to hide? What did that kiss mean? It felt way to good for me to give up on him now. Not when I have more questions than answers. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Dear Diary,_

_It was… _

Stiles was wondering what Derek had in his past that he was talking about yesterday. It has been a full day since they talked at Starbucks.

"I know Derek told me not to try and figure out what dorm number he was on the seventh floor, but I think I deserve some answers."

Luckily Stiles had some experience with finding information out since his Dad was a police officer and taught Stiles how to do some investigative work. Stiles went down to the dorm lobby and talked to the information desk.

"Hi my name is Stiles Hale…"

Stiles got off track thinking about have Dereks last name. They totally would have a happy marriage, Stiles would let Derek do anything to him.

"How can I help you?"

The women behind the desk asked, seeing that Stiles went a little off track in his head.

"Oh sorry, I was wondering if my brother Derek Hale was in this building? My mom and I are here to take him to lunch but he's not answering his phone. I know he lives on the seventh floor but I don't know the room number."

The women was nodding as Stiles was explaining himself.

"Ok I can help you with that. Can I see your ID please?"

'Crap!' Stiles thought. "Um. Actually I don't. I wasn't driving so I didn't think to bring my wallet. I can describe him to you if that would work or…"

The women contemplated what to do for a second.

"Well I'm not allowed to give you that information without proof of your relationship because of student privacy. But I can call the room for you to see if he will answer."

The women grabbed the office style phone and started to dial. Stiles watched to see if he could get any clues to his room. She dialed 07013. 'Alright, 07 has to be the floor. So I think it would make sense to think 013 is the room number. Ok now I just need to get out of this before Derek answers. It's Sunday so he should be there.'

"Oh actually he's calling me right now!"

Stiles said and lifted his phone from his pocket and pretended to pick it up. The women behind the desk smiled and hung up the phone. Stiles swore he heard Derek right before she put the phone on the receiver.

"Oh ok I'll come up then." Stiles said, hanging up his phone. "Thank you, he said for me to come up while he gets ready." She smiled and Stiles walked away.

Stiles headed for the seventh floor and went to dorm room number thirteen. Stiles breathed in and out and reached to knock on the door. Before he could make contact on the door, it opened. Derek was in the doorway, shirtless and in PJ pants. Needless to say Stiles completely lost all the self control he could muster. He looked at every detail of what he saw. Dereks skin looked smooth and made Stiles mouth water. Dereks chest muscles, abs, arms, shoulders, every inch of Derek was being scarred into Stiles mind. When Stiles finally managed to look up to his face, Derek did not look happy. The grumpy cat meme popped into Stiles head again.

"Why are you here Stiles!? How did you find which room I was in? Did you call this room? You woke up all of my roommates."

Derek knew the answers to all these questions, he heard Stiles through the phone, and he knew who was at the door because the heart beat was getting faster and faster. Stiles finally recovered and realized he was salivating. He was hungry, but not for food. Completely ignoring Dereks questions Stiles said,

"I had to come see you. You left me the other day without any answers that I have the right to! Why would you string me along like that and then completely shut me down because of an unknown reason?"

Stiles didn't realize he felt this way, but it was true. Derek had no right to do that to him. At this rate everyone on Dereks floor could hear them.

"Stiles get in here!"

And with that Derek grabbed Stiles, who tried to fight him off pathetically. Derek threw Stiles inside his dorm room, dragging him into the living room and onto the couch.

"That's not how you welcome people into your place! You ask them if they would like to come in, ask if they want a glass of water… or –"

Derek couldn't handle anymore of Stiles talking.

"Stiles! Why are you doing this?"

Derek roared. Stiles put his hands up in the air to single how obvious the answer was.

"You are the reason." Stiles retorted. "You Derek."

The mood changed into a passionate silence.

"I'm sorry for stringing you along like this Stiles," Derek said whispering "it wasn't my intention. I just have a lot going on personally and I don't want –"

"No, you HAD something. What was it Derek? Why did you tell me out of nowhere that you couldn't do this? What did you mean by this?"

Stiles looked down now and whispered with intensity.

"I never had much luck with relationships. I've always been too awkward for anyone to really think of me seriously. When we first met at the library, I really got confused. You touched my shoulder.."

Stiles put his hand on where Derek touched that day. Dereks snarl turned into a frown.

"Stiles… I nev—"

"Let me finish Derek!"

Stiles looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"You gave me a second chance in the hallway a few days later. We said we would start fresh. I took that to mean you wanted to get to know me. You had some interest in me. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Stiles heart beat started to increase, but he maintained his whisper, his words pierced Dereks heart.

"Derek… you told me to wait for you at Starbucks. You told me about yourself, I shared myself with you. And then…"

Stiles got louder now.

"Out of nowhere you say you CANT DO THIS!? For something that happened in the past!? Why would you just leave it like that Derek? I went back to my room and thought about that all day and night."

Stiles finished his rant and took a deep breath. Derek sat down next to Stiles on the couch. Dereks voice was low and soothing.

"So, you came all this way to get an answer? To know why I hesitate to get more involved with you? Is that right Stiles?"

"Yes."

That's all Stiles could manage to say.

He looked towards Derek, inches from each other.

"The reason I can't do this, is because I had a really bad relationship. I really liked this guy, but he saw me talking with someone else and thought I was cheating on him. He didn't allow me to explain anything to him. He saw us and made a scene, telling me I was a cheater and an ass. He ran outside and into his car. He got into a car crash because he was speeding back home. I can still imagine how he looked. His head smashed through his window and glass was sticking out of his body everywhere. There… was so much blood. When I went to see his face, to make sure it was him… well… he had a tear running down his face."

There was silence. Stiles was shaking his head.

"That couldn't of been your fault. You didn't cause that accident."

"That's what everyone told me. But that tear, was from me. That was because of my actions. If I had never been in a relationship with him, he would be alive today. Simple as that. So why would I put someone I like in that kind of a situation again?"

Stiles looked shocked.

"So you DO like me?"

Tears rushed down his face.

"Yes I do Stiles. That's why I can't be with you. I would fear for every action I took. I would be paralyzed with fear, that my actions could do that to someone else."

Again there was silence, the kind of silence you hear at funerals, in hospitals. It was a silence Derek was very familiar with.

"Derek, your actions have affected me long before now. I could walk out this door right now, and lose my life."

Dereks face turned into fear and remorse. He put his hands around Stiles.

"Stiles don't talk like that! I can't handle that thought."

Stiles embraced Derek wrapping his hands around his powerful waist. They took a moment to savor the heat they were giving each other.

"Derek, I don't think the tear you would see from me would be from me being sad. They would be tears of happiness because now I have this moment to remember. And it makes me very happy."

With this Stiles and Derek separated a little, still inches from each other. Stiles looked into Dereks eyes and Derek reciprocated. Stiles whispered,

"Don't let your life end too. You have suffered enough alone, share that suffering with me. I can't promise to make it disappear, but I can help you carry it."

Derek had a tear run down his face, and Stiles ran his finger up Dereks scruffy face wiping it.

"Why are you doing this Stiles?"

"Because I care about you too. I don't want you to live in this sorrow you created."

Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles. Derek grabbed the back of Stiles head and wrapped his other arm around Stiles, his strength overpowering Stiles moving him closer to Derek. Stiles lost control of himself and started kissing back, wrapping his arms around Dereks waist. Stiles fell back from the overpowering sensation of this kiss. Derek took the weight of Stiles into his hand and leaned Stiles back onto his couch slowly, never once leaving Stiles mouth. Their tongues danced passionately, lips and teeth intermingled. Derek was a biter, but Stiles loved it. Derek leaned back and they took a breather. Stiles was now laying down on the couch and Derek was sitting over him.

"If you can be patient with me Stiles, I want to see what we could be."

Stiles smiled and blushed. Stiles sat up and leaned his head on Dereks shoulder. They stayed that way for a while exchanging warmth, Dereks skin up against Stiles face. Stiles and Derek sat on that couch for what felt like years, all the tension between them finally disappearing with the very spontaneous and passionate make out session. Dereks roommates were up now and started congregating in the kitchen. They couldn't help but talk about Dereks visitor, speculating what relationship they have to each other. Saying Derek could overhear their conversation would be an understatement. Stiles could see Dereks jaw tense and the grumpy cat was back.

"What's wrong Derek?"

Derek looked down at Stiles who was looking like a sad puppy, his hazel eyes, long eye lashes, cute beauty marks scattered all over his skin and his messy hair.

"Sorry. It's not you, my roommates are already talking about you and they haven't even met you yet."

Stiles smiled and Derek got a very bad feeling instantly.

"Well then lets change that!"

Stiles jumped up from the couch were the magic just happened, and to no surprise, fell. Derek started laughing at Stiles, moving to help him up from the floor.

"Sorry the whole you kissing me thing is still making me dizzy."

Stiles let off a light laugh, his cheeks blushing.

"Well, you better get used to it."

Derek said lifting Stiles up with one arm, as if he was nothing but a play thing. The thought of being man handled by Derek made Stiles really horny, and his penis got hard which left a very detailed outline in his jeans. While all of this was happening, Derek was mindlessly carrying Stiles over to his roommates on his shoulder.

"No! Derek wait they can't see me like this!"

Derek looked over his shoulder at Stiles.

"Like what? You look fine."

"This is so embarrassing!"

Stiles got all red and Derek stopped, putting Stiles back on the floor.

"What's wrong? Why are you –"

Derek looked for a physical abnormality and he found a big one.

"Don't look!"

Stiles exclaimed putting his hands over his firm penis, which was making his jeans tighter and tighter. Derek saw the very detailed outline in his jeans and, lost to his imagination, started to salivate. Coming back to reality Derek couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease Stiles.

"That's flattering Stiles but do you think you can put that thing away for right now?"

"I'm sorry but I can't just control my erections!" Stiles whispered viciously. "This is your fault! Don't man handle me like that!"

"You get an erection from me picking you up huh?"

Derek said this with a menacing smile.

"I think I could have fun with that."

"Derek! You're not helping me right now! This isn't the time to be seductive!"

"Wow if you think I'm good now, just wait till I actually try."

Derek was obviously enjoying this very embarrassing moment for Stiles.

"Derek this isn't going down anytime soon. Can I meet your roommates another time?"

"Sure… I enjoyed this visit. Thank you for not giving up on me."

Stiles smiled at this and gave Derek a long hug.

"Thank you for not giving up on me too."

With that Stiles left through the living room, and headed back to his dorm room.

_perfect._


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Diary,_

_Today got really interesting really fast._

After the mind-blowing encounter with Derek yesterday Stiles couldn't do anything productive. Dereks body was imprinted in his mind, his hard chest, ripped abs, big arms, strong shoulders. His soft lips, lively tongue, the thought of Derek biting Stiles' lip made him hard. Stiles was pretty lucky getting to see Derek with no shirt on, and considering it was early in the morning when Stiles surprised him, he looked exceedingly attractive. But now Stiles was stuck in a situation, he hadn't gotten Dereks number before he left, and it was finals week so all the normal spots Derek usually frequented would be empty. Stiles couldn't show up at his dorm suite again without looking creepy and overextending, but the thought crossed his mind on the off chance Derek wasn't wearing a shirt again. Stiles started to think about Derek in just boxers, or nothing at all…

Stiles looked for when his finals were scheduled, and started planning for what he needed to study. With all that's been happening on the relationship front, school hasn't stopped and Stiles had a lot to prepare for. Gathering all the materials he needed to study he headed to the library. Stiles went up to the 4th floor where it was nice and quite. The elevator was back in order but most people stayed on the ground floor. Stiles always found it weird that each floor would have less people than the one prior to it. Stiles picked his lovely secluded corner table, started up his Mac and started studying.

About five hours later Stiles felt prepared enough for all his classes, and started packing up all his things that were now scattered everywhere on the table. Stiles got everything together and got up from the table. When he scanned the library he found Derek in the opposite corner doing his own preparations for finals week.

'Maybe I can get his number.'

Stiles thought to himself. Stiles started to walk up to Derek who had his back to Stiles, but stopped half way there.

'If I come up to him like this its going to look like I've been looking for him.'

Which isn't far from the truth. Stiles had been thinking of Derek all day last night.

'I got it, I'll just let him see me and then I can ask him for his number!'

Derek was positioned facing the window that overlooked the campus. To the left of him was a bookshelf, which is where Stiles planned on making his move. He got to the end of the bookshelf and started browsing through the side where Derek could see him. '

Yes… this is perfect. He'll notice me soon. Ok I need to make this believable. I wonder who actually checks these out, I mean the university spent all this money just to make all of these books available electronically. Seems like they shouldn't need to have all of these here anymore. I mean maybe if someone didn't have a computer, but then I don't know how they would survive college considering everything you do is on the computer… homework, tests, quizzes, emails, and scheduling. Wait… Why hasn't Derek seen me yet!? I've been here for a few minutes now. Maybe I need to just move a little to get his attention.'

Stiles bent down and grabbed a random book. As he grabbed it Derek said,

"Stiles?"

and Stiles tried to act shocked. He whipped around but he didn't account for how heavy the book was and he lost his balance, falling backwards onto the floor.

"Derek!? Holy shit you scared me!"

Derek laughed at the sight of Stiles on the floor.

"You look good on the floor, but I think my bed would suit you better."

Derek had a naughty smile on his face and Stiles couldn't help but get all red. Derek could hear Stiles heart beat increase ten fold, which turned him on even more.

"Um… What are you doing here Derek? No one is ever on the 4th floor."

Stiles tried to steer the conversation away from Dereks bed as he gathered himself and stood up. He sat down at Dereks table, sitting across to him.

"Its quite here… my senses are very… sensitive…"

"Really? Were you born with heightened senses?"

"No."

"Then don't you have to have something happen to one of your senses to have the other ones increase?"

"There are other ways… Maybe I'll tell you about it sometime."

Stiles couldn't help but notice how Dereks demeanor has changed. He was such an ass for lack of a better term. But after they kissed… he's become concerning. Stiles felt very comfortable around him, when usually he had to keep his walls up. He wasn't even that embarrassed that he fell in front of Derek again.

"So, I really enjoyed my visit to your dorm suite…"

"Yeah me too."

Derek leaned over the table.

"Especially the last part on the couch."

Derek kissed Stiles, pulling his lip with his teeth as he sat back in his chair. Stiles sat there, all red for a few seconds, his mouth still open.

"Uh… So… um… I… uh…"

"Stiles. Stop talking. You're ruining the moment."

"Are we having a moment? I've never had a moment…"

"Well then take it from me. It was a moment."

Stiles and Derek sat there for a moment in silence. Stiles tried to start up conversation.

"So what are you studying for?"

"The state exam to be a certified emergency transponder."

With this Derek made the grumpy cat face.

"You know that's a cute face you make when you're angry, and how do you feel about it?"

"This is actually my resting face, and I'm a little scared considering my entire future is riding on a score."

Stiles laughed. "Well its cute so don't stop doing it. Can I help you at all with your studying? I can quiz you if you want."

Derek smiled. "Actually if you wanted, I could use some help. I have flashcards in my dorm. Did you want to head back now and help me go through them?"

Stiles felt a little uneasy at this because its Dereks dorm, where his bed is… which he thinks Stiles would look good on. But more than that, there was a flicker of deceit in his eyes, or so Stiles thought. Against his gut feeling Stiles agreed and they left the library together.

Once they got to Dereks suite, they headed to his dorm. Stiles was shocked to see how neat it was, and how simple it looked. Derek had his bed set up in one corner of his dorm just like Stiles. He had a desk under his window and then a closet with box compartments where his clothes were placed. That was it.

"Wow. Derek your room is so clean. You really like windows don't you? I mean you were looking out the one at the library when I found you and then this one here. What's up with that?"

"Stiles, how did you know about where I was sitting in the library? I surprised you, you didn't 'find' me."

Stiles heart jumped, he was caught in a lie. But if Derek finds out that Stiles saw him first, Stiles is going to look like a stalker.

"Oh, well I meant after you scared me, I was sitting at the table with you and you were facing the window."

Derek heard Stiles' heart, and knew he was lying. But he couldn't call him out on it without having to explain how he can hear his heart. Derek couldn't just drop the wolf bomb on him right out of the gates.

"Right… well in any case I just like seeing outside. I feel trapped in buildings without windows."

Derek made his way to his desk and sat down in his chair, Stiles helped himself to Dereks bed.

"Look at that," Derek said. "I was right. You look good on my bed. Although im sure your clothes would look better on my floor."

"Really Derek? That's so cheesy. First off you haven't even bought me dinner so I don't think my clothes will be on your floor anytime soon."

"Is that so? So all I need to do is buy you dinner? You do know you're putting a monetary value on your body right now right? And a low one at that."

"That's not what I meant! I mean you can't just talk me into your bed!"

"Actually Stiles, I can. Look where you are right now."

"You know what I mean Derek! Anyway where are your flashcards? You have a test to study for."

Derek smiled and opened up his drawer, and pulled out flashcards wrapped in a rubber band.

"Here." Derek threw the cards to Stiles who dropped them.

Stiles bent over to pick them up and when he got back up Derek had scooted his chair over to him. They were now inches from each other.

"I can't promise how focused I'm going to be with you across from me though. But go ahead and quiz me."

Derek had a side smirk fall across his face. He knew Stiles was hardly able to control himself.

"Ok."

Stiles took a deep breathes and then started going through the cards with Derek. It was so sad. He wasn't getting but half of them correct.

"See? I'm SOL for this test right. I don't think ill be able to pass. I know the answers but I just cant recall them when im being tested."

"Ok well this is good!"

Derek looked up at Stiles growling lowly.

"No I'm serious! You have test anxiety! We just have to figure out a way to focus you into whatever you're doing. What are you thinking about right now?"

"You. Well, without the clothes that is."

Stiles blushed again. He trembled with lust, thinking about Derek on top of him.

"Um ok. Well usually I would say to reward yourself with whatever you're thinking of every time you get an answer correct. But…"

"Whoa. This is for me Stiles. Don't be so selfish. I'm willing to give it a try. So for every time I get a question correct, you take off a piece of clothing. If I get it wrong, you can put it a piece back on."

"Ok… but if you get one wrong and I have all my clothes on, then it wouldn't really matter."

Stiles smiled.

"So I propose, if you get one wrong and I have all my clothes on, you take off a piece of clothing and give it to me."

Derek scowled, thinking about the proposed rules.

"Fine." Derek said. "But that last part is you being selfish again. You need to work on that. It's a very unattractive quality."

_Let the games began._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Dear Diary,_

_HOLY SHIT! _

"Alright Stiles. Game on."

"Alright. Lets cover CPR. First question. What's the first thing you do when arriving at the scene?"

"Easy. You clear the area."

"Correct." Stiles said regretfully.

Stiles took off his shoe.

"Oh come on!? Shoes don't count! I'm not even wearing any!"

Stiles laughed evilly.

"The rules were clear."

Derek let out a low animalistic growl that terrified Stiles.

"Woah! Fine! Chill Derek! God. You know you can't always bully people into doing what you want!"

Derek still had an angry look on his face.

"Off with your socks too. They don't count."

Stiles mumbled under his breath as he took off his shoes and socks.

"There! Now lets move on! Even though those weren't the rules to began with."

"Stiles I think you're still forgetting you haven't taken off an article of acceptable clothing."

Derek smirked as he motioned towards Stiles shirt.

"Off with the shirt. Or would you like to start with your pants? They look pretty snug."

"No way! I just took off four articles of clothing!"

Dereks smile wiped off his face. Grumpy cat made his appearance once again.

"Ugh! Fine! But I'll start with my shirt thank you very much."

Stiles felt vulnerable and embarrassed as Dereks eyes passed over his toned chest, and soft abs.

Derek laughed. "I could get used to this."

"Next question!"

Stiles exclaimed changing topics and hoping he could get his shirt back on.

"After clearing the scene of a cardiac arrest call, what should you do?"

"See if the patient is… um…"

Derek thought for a while.

"See if the patient is breathing."

Stiles smiled.

"ERRRRRRRRRRR! Wrong! 'You have to see if they are responsive.'"

Derek scowled as Stiles happily put his shirt back on. He spoke in a low, intimidating voice.

"Enjoy the little victory while it lasts Stiles. I'll have you naked in a few minutes. Mark my words."

For some reason Stiles was turned on by how adamant Derek was to get him naked. It was nice to be complimented from time to time Stiles thought to himself.

"Well we will see about that! Alright next question. What is the ratio of compressions to breathes in an adult with signs of cardiac arrest?"

"That would be 30 compressions to 2 breaths."

"Correct!"

Stiles flung his shirt off. He was actually starting to enjoy teasing Derek. Stiles got very hard with Dereks cold, powerful eyes looking at him so lustfully.

Derek looked up at Stiles with lust in his eyes.

"Next. Question. Now."

"Ok ok! After clearing a scene and finding the patient unresponsive, what should you check for?"

Derek smiled confidently.

"Check for breathing by chest rise."

"Correct again. This is really working for you isn't it?"

"Oh you have no idea how well this is working for me."

Stiles took off his pants, and revealed black silk boxers. His hard penis was outlined, and Derek started salivating.

"So unfair. I couldn't even manage to get your shirt off."

"If you wanted my shirt off you should of just said so."

Derek took off his shirt and smirked. Stiles started getting red again, looking over Dereks smooth muscles. Stiles was only in underwear right now, so he couldn't hide the fact that he was hard. Stiles put his shirt over his lap.

"What do you think you're doing? I want to see every inch. It will help me… focus."

Dereks voice was deep and Stiles couldn't help but lust over every word that left his lips. Stiles breathing got shallow and his heart started beating faster. Derek reached over and pushed the shirt off Stiles lap, running his hand over Stiles hard tool, only a shirt and boxers separated the hungry flesh. Derek looked up from looking at his penis.

"Next. Question."

"Um… uh… ok. Um. Wha— where do you place your han—ds when doing CPR?"

Derek licked his lips slowly. 'He's mine.' He thought.

"Easy. On the lower half of the breast bone, over the chest."

Derek leaned in.

"Right. Here."

Derek placed his strong warm hands on Stiles chest, slowly moving down his chest, abdominal muscles, lower waist.

"Co—rrect."

At that, Derek ripped off Stiles boxers. He grabbed Stiles under his arms and flung him up and down, smashing onto the bed. Stiles let out a wince. Derek locked Stiles under him, his knee under Stiles growing, supporting his hard and throbbing cock. His other leg locked Stiles under. His powerful hands grabbed Stiles wrists and pulled them to both sides of the bed, locking them into place with his strength. Derek was playing with Stiles neck, biting, tasting, licking, kissing. Stiles let out sounds of pleasure, as his body burned with lust.

"De—erek. Oh Derek."

Derek moved up Stiles neck and they started making out passionately, tongues invading each other, licking every crevice they could find. Lips being pulled with playful biting. Derek stopped suddenly, now hovering over Stiles who was looking back begging for more.

"If we do this, I need to tell you something about me first."

Stiles simply looked back waiting for whatever it was Derek had to tell him.

"I'm not a normal human…"

"Well yeah I know, you're special to me."

"That's not what I mean… I'm a… werewolf."

Stiles started laughing while under Derek.

"You're a werewolf? I don't know if this is the kinda thing you're into but I don't care, you just look really hot right now."

Stiles smirked at Derek, but Derek wasn't budging till Stiles understood.

"I'm serious. That's why I could hear you when you walked up to my suite or through the phone. And how I could tell you were lying about not seeing me in the library."

"What!? You can hear peoples lies!?"

"Yeah, if you lie your heart rate jumps or increases. That's how I could also tell you liked me at Starbucks. When you saw the message I wrote your heart rate increased."

"I… no way Derek. I'm going to need more proof than that. Let me up."

Derek refused to move.

"I need you to believe me before I let you go…"

Derek stared into Stiles eyes.

"Watch."

Derek closed his gray cloudy eyes, and opened them again. He now had his cold, bright blue wolf eyes.

"OH MY GOD!"

Stiles freaked out and started struggling.

"Dude get away from me! Let me go!"

Stiles tried hard to fight off Derek, but he wouldn't budge.

"Stiles. Please understand I wanted to tell you. But I couldn't just say it right off the bat."

Stiles realized he wasn't getting anywhere without Dereks approval and stopped squirming.

"So… you haven't killed me yet. Why?"

Derek looked confused, his blue eyes squinting.

"I wouldn't kill you Stiles… or turn you. I just wanted you to know all about me before we did anything."

Stiles took all of this in, which was hard as he was completely naked with shirtless Derek on top of him, blue eyes monitoring every movement and apparently heart beat Stiles made.

"Ok… do you change into a full on hairy wolf? Because I don't think I can handle that."

"No. My nails grow into claws, my teeth into fangs, my eyes change color, and my face changes a little, but that's it. You know I would never hurt you…"

With that Derek looked down in admiration of Stiles naked body, which made Stiles blush again.

"So with these werewolf powers, you have heightened senses, and you can change. Anything else?"

Derek looked back into Stiles eyes, with a smirk on his face again.

"Lets just say I can be very encouraging in bed. My claws aren't all that grow."

Stiles got hot again thinking about what was about to come of this conversation. Lust filled his body again and he got hard again, blood pumping so hard he thought he was going to explode.

"So… I guess you could hear my reaction?"

Derek let out a low, sensual growl and revealed his fangs.

"Ill take that as a yes."

Derek went straight to Stiles neck again, playfully biting with his fangs, licking every inch. Derek moved down Stiles chest with his mouth, pushing down his hands to keep him still from shivering with desire. Stiles let out moans of pure pleasure with the occasional Derek. Derek was letting out low growls as he worked down Stiles body, lust overpowering Dereks self control. Derek bit and licked Stiles abs, working all the way down to his lower waist. Derek consumed Stiles cock in one gulp. Fangs running down both sides of his girth, tongue dancing around his head on down. The pressure being created was too much for Stiles to handle, but the pleasure was so good all he could do is let out a loud moan, shivering but sweating. Derek let out a growl of passion as he went all the way down Stiles cock. Returning back up to catch a breath before doing it all over again. Sometimes deviating from this pattern by licking down Stiles penis to his balls, and swallowing them whole, working them with his tongue.

"Derek! If you keep this up… I don't think I'll make it much longer!"

Stiles voice was quivering, taken over by all the sensations Derek was producing. Derek lifted himself off of Stiles and took Stiles hands to his waist. Stiles unbuttoned Dereks jeans and slid them down, to Stiles surprise he wasn't wearing any underwear. Derek stepped out of them and moved to stand at the edge of the bed. Stiles crawled up to him and started kissing Dereks stiff cock. The more Stiles kissed the more it grew. Eventually Derek took over control and put Stiles on his back. Stiles gravitated straight to Dereks pumping flesh, too big to take it all, Stiles worked on his head. Derek moaned with pleasure. He grabbed Stiles waist and lifted him up so that his cock was back in Dereks mouth, while Stiles still worked on his. After swallowing Stiles a few more times, Derek grew out his claws. He ran his index finger up Stiles back to the line that separated both of his butt cheeks. With his claw, Derek went down that line till he got to Stiles balls, and back again. Derek set Stiles back down, who was currently choking on Dereks penis. Silva ran down Stiles face and connected with Dereks balls. Derek flipped Stiles over and around like he was a simple play thing, and started eating his ass. Inserting his tongue into Stiles hole, sending shockwaves of pleasure through Stiles, who was moaning loudly.

"We are going to wake up your roommates Derek!"

"I don't care what they here."

Derek inserted his finger, coated with saliva, into Stiles.

"Ohhhhh! De—erek! I can't wait any longer! Get inside of me!"

Derek brought his cock up to Stiles ass. He pulled out lube from his desk next to him and covered his tool with it. Derek inserted the pump into Stiles hole and filled it with lube. Derek placed his hands on Stiles waist and pushed his entire cock into Stiles. Stiles let out a screech of pain and pleasure. Stiles reached back and held onto Dereks butt, pulling Derek into him. Derek forced his girth in and out of Stiles slowly at first. Derek fell onto Stiles, moving his hands around his shoulders. He started thrusting harder and harder. Faster and faster and reentered Stiles. Derek got back up from over Stiles and moved one hand around his cock, and the other ran down and up his back, claws out. Stiles couldn't handle anymore, Derek was hitting every single spot perfectly. Stiles couldn't hold in what was building up in his shaft, but he was paralyzed with overwhelming pleasure. Derek and Stiles were panting at this point.

"Oh Derek, I don't think I can hold it in much longer! It feels… feels so good!"

"Me too. I'm going to cum."

Derek made one final thrust forward, slamming his wet balls and shaft into Stiles ass. Stiles felt a rush of fluid enter him, warm and plentiful. Derek unloaded all the sexual frustration they shared into Stiles. Derek exited Stiles, and licked up the remaining mess falling down his crack. He flipped Stiles back over and crawled on top of him, consuming his cock and balls, and Stiles reached for Dereks head. He pushed Derek down, father and father. Stiles released his load into Dereks throat. His cum exited quickly with all the sucking Derek was producing. He licked his lips and moaned as he was being emptied. Dereks tongue mopped up everything off Stiles limp penis. After sucking up every last drop, Derek left his penis, and moved back up to his throat. Derek laid down finally, exhausted from what just happened. Stiles was limp everywhere, all the energy left him. They laid together for the rest of the night, Stiles falling asleep on Dereks shoulder.

_It finally happened!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what to do right now._

Stiles woke around Dereks arm, whose owner was still sleeping. Stiles couldn't help but smile, last nights every detail rushed through his head, with the smell of lust weak in the air. Stiles looked over at Derek, his arm half flexed, chest muscles accenting as air entered his lungs. His abs, half covered by the white sheets of his bed, glistened in the morning light. Dereks head was turned towards Stiles, and Stiles looked at Derek sleep like this for a few minutes. They were spooning, still naked from the explosion of passion they shared last night. Of course Derek was the big spoon, his large limp penis resting in between Stiles cheeks, softly embracing the satisfied piece of flesh. Stiles wondered if they were going to have morning sex when Derek woke up which got Stiles hard again.

'There's no way I could last, my ass still hurts… but it was so good. I need to get up and at least prep for the possibility.'

Stiles slowly rolled himself off Dereks arm and over his sheets till he was off, the mission impossible theme song played through his head. He found his underwear on the other side of the room, and picked it up. Upon inspection he discovered that they were now rags, as they were torn in two from forcefully being ripped off of him.

'Thanks Derek! Now what am I going to do!?'

Stiles looked around and found his pants, and just put them on. He silently cracked open the door and headed towards his bathroom. Stiles found a towel and washcloth and started the shower. The bathroom quickly steamed up and Stiles took off his pants and entered the stand up shower, closing the curtain behind him. Stiles stood in the hot water for a few minutes, trying to sort through all the details last night. He looked around for some shampoo and found Dereks.

"Old Spice? That's so typical. Let me guess, Old Spice body wash too?"

Stiles looked around for his body wash. He made a 180 to search the other corner and freaked out when he found Derek standing there naked, with his arms crossed. Stiles screamed and slipped on the floor, falling backwards towards the tilled walls. Derek quickly grabbed Stiles arm and pulled him into his own.

"You need to work on your balance. That could have been bad if I wasn't here. I think a thank you is in order."

Stiles warmed up Derek with his body heat and steam. Stiles looked up at Derek, his gray cloudy eyes were staring back at him. He was frowning again.

"Thank you. But I wouldn't of need you if you didn't scare the crap out of me! You should knock before you enter!"

"But then I wouldn't have been able to look at your butt."

Derek smirked as he moved his hands down from around Stiles shoulder to his butt cheeks. Smoothly running over the round orbs, cupping them in his warm hands. Stiles got hard and his penis rose up, making contact with Derek's balls.

"Oh? Already? I haven't even done anything yet."

"I uh. Well I actually have to still wash myself off from last night."

Stiles turned away from Derek and reached for the liquid body wash, but Derek got to it first. Stiles turned back to him. Derek smirked and opened the bottle and poured some out into his hand. He rubbed his masculine hands together and reached out to Stiles. He rubbed Stiles shoulders, and turned him around so that Stiles faced the wall. Derek massaged the soap into Stiles shoulders, and went back to the bottle. He poured the cold soup down Stiles neck, drizzling down his shoulder blades, lower back, and down in between his cheeks. Stiles shivered from how cold it was, but it felt good.

"Derek, that feels so good."

Dereks hands went back to his shoulders. He lathered the soap, moving down his defined shoulder blades. He pushed the soap around his waist, reaching forward and rubbed his abs like a washboard. His hands glided over Stiles, now returning to his lower back. His hands ventured down, into the crack that separated those beautiful orbs. Stiles arched his back and reached back around Dereks neck. The sensation was too much for Stiles to keep to himself, and he moaned. Derek inserted his middle finger into Stiles, playing with his insides. Derek grew out a claw inside Stiles and teased his G spot. His other fingers worked the outside of his ass and under his balls. Stiles moaned and pulled Derek closer to him. Derek reached his other free hand around and started playing with Stiles hard cock. Stiles reached one hand behind his and started playing with Derek. Derek quickly grew. Stiles played with it some more and then directed it towards his opening where Dereks finger currently occupied. Derek slipped out his finger and parted Stiles flesh, inserting his cock into him.

"AHH! Derek!"

Derek worked Stiles, pushing his back down so he was facing the floor. Derek rammed his tool into Stiles who was moaning with pain and pleasure. They didn't have any lube so Derek was constantly spitting down Stiles butt to lubricate his huge cock. Derek kept stroking Stiles while he rammed his G spot.

"Derek! I'm going to cum!"

Hearing this Derek went harder and faster, working his cock and balls now. Stiles moaned as the pressure that was building up was released. His cum ran down the stream of hot water that was falling from his back. Derek pulled out of Stiles and sat down onto the floor. He took Stiles legs and lifted him over Derek. They both filled each other's mouths, Derek cleaning out Stiles limp penis, and Stiles building up more and more pressure in Derek.

"Oh, Stiles. Yeah just like that. Ahhh."

Derek started to moan as Stiles worked his tongue around his head. Derek thought back to how tight Stiles was, ramming into him felt like his penis was getting sucked up, with warm flesh hugging him. Stiles moaned every time he went up for air, and back down onto Derek.

"I'm going to cum Stiles."

Derek moaned as Stiles went down farther and farther, his penis discovering new depths of Stiles throat. Derek moaned loudly as he filled up Stiles mouth. Stiles kept sucking and deep throating until every drop came out. Derek helped Stiles to his side and they laid on the floor with water rinsing off their sweat and saliva. Stiles tried to get up from the floor, but he couldn't manage because Derek was so recently inside him. Derek got up and grabbed the soap. He set it next to Stiles. Derek rinsed off his hair and washed it. Stiles was still on the floor, looking up at this gladiator who just ravaged him. When Derek was finished he turned back around and looked down at Stiles.

"Are you going to get up or are you just content on the floor?"

"I would get up, but I don't think I can."

"Why can't you get up?"

"You're really big Derek. It should be to no surprise that I can't get up after fitting that inside me."

Stiles pointed to Dereks tool. Derek smirked at the compliment. He reached down and picked up Stiles and flung him over his shoulder. Derek smacked his hand on Stiles butt and left the shower.

"Ouch! Derek!"

"What? Not the spanking type?"

Stiles went all red and stayed silent. Derek reached down and grabbed the towel Stiles set aside. He opened up the towel with one hand still on Stiles butt and dried him. Derek then dried himself, laughing in the mirror as he saw Stiles struggling. Derek wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. One of his roommates was in the kitchen and saw the extremely naked Stiles, resting on Dereks shoulder.

"We could all hear you, last night and tonight."

His roommate sounded a little annoyed, but not a bit taken by Stiles.

"Yeah, this ones a moaner."

"Derek! Oh my God this is so embarrassing!"

Stiles kicked and screamed trying to get Derek to move. Derek gave in and went into his dorm room. He threw Stiles back onto his bed and headed towards his closet to get dressed.

"Um, Derek?"

"What?"

"I don't have any underwear, and my pants are in your bathroom."

Derek continued dressing and then left his room. He came back a few seconds later with Stiles pants in hand. Derek laid it next to Stiles on the bed. He went back to his closet and pulled out a pair of boxers from his drawer and tossed them at Stiles. They landed right over Stiles penis.

"Whenever you can manage it, get dressed."

Derek left and Stiles could overhear some conversation, but couldn't make it out. This was the first time he's been away from Derek, and started thinking about the fact that he was a werewolf. Stiles didn't say much about it when he first was told, and he felt bad freaking out about it.

'Did I ever apologize? I don't think I did.'

Stiles felt really bad and had to say something to Derek, but right now his roommates were surrounding him and Stiles couldn't get up anyway.

"Hey Derek, so if I'm correct you can actually here me right now. Right?"

Stiles heard Derek stop in the middle of his muted conversation. He figured that meant he could.

"I wanted to talk about the news you told me. I'm sorry I reacted that way. I've never been in that situation before and so I panicked. I hope you don't think I think you're a freak or a monster. Because I don't and I trust you, but I still have a couple of questions. I know you cant answer right now but I have to ask anyway. How did you become a werewolf? When did you change? Are there people who would want to hurt you if they knew your secret? Am I in danger getting close to you?"

Stiles sat in Derek's room for a few more minutes, filling the air with thoughts. Stiles put on Dereks underwear, and then his pants and shirt. He sat back down on the bed, still in deep though. He didn't want to go out and visit Dereks roommates because he could barely manage his balance right now, and because he didn't feel very social right now. The mood was quickly becoming somber. Stiles couldn't help but think there would be someone who would hunt Derek. Stiles heard someone walking towards Dereks door. Derek opened the door and held in one hand a bowl and tucked away a water bottle under his arm.

"Here's breakfast. Do you like Cheerios and bananas? No wait, do you like Cheerios, I already know you like bananas."

Derek let out a little laugh at the amusement of his own joke. Stiles let out a loud condescending laugh with a face to match. Derek handed Stiles the bowl, which had a spoon inside and tossed the bottle of water next to him. Stiles couldn't believe the presentation; the bananas were sliced perfectly and encircled the bowl in a swirl, with chunks in the Cheerios.

"Wow! This looks amazing! Thanks!"

Stiles couldn't stop himself from devouring that breakfast like it was his only meal of the week, it tasted so good though. Stiles got half way through in a few seconds and came up for air. Derek was sitting at his desk looking at Stiles, with a look of confusion on his face.

"Sorry… this is just really good, and I'm really hungry."

"Glad you like it. So I heard everything that you were saying in here, and I wanted to answer those questions."

There was a short pause as Derek tried to organize his thoughts.

"I was born a werewolf."

"That's going to be an awkward family dinner…" Stiles mumbled out, with his mouth full of food.

"Well, that leads me to your next question. My family all died in a fire, because there is someone who would want all werewolves dead. So yes, I am being hunted… and by extension, you."

Stiles sat there in silence, food still crammed in his mouth. Derek looked at him, concern in his eyes.

"I know it's selfish to ask you to overlook that last detail, so I'd understand if you want to stop this."

Stiles just stared at Derek, in shock of all of this. He couldn't believe that Derek was a mythical creature, or that he would be hunted because he was with Derek. Stiles swallowed the food stashed in his cheeks, and put his bowl on Dereks desk. Sitting back down he looked at Derek intently.

"I've never been in a relationship before, and last night was my first time. Maybe if this wasn't all new to me I would be less indecisive, but… this is all just a lot to take in. I don't know what to do. I like you a lot Derek… there's no question about that. You seem nice once you get past your grumpy exterior. Saying you're great at sex would be an understatement, and you are so hot, like, really really really hot." 

Derek smirked at the complements, he has been told that he's attractive, but coming from Stiles made it much more special to hear.

"So I don't know why I'm going to say this… but I want to just take a break for a little so I can think. It's just a lot to process. Everything is new to me here."

Stiles looked at Derek with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe he was telling this god in front of him that they needed to take things slow! Derek stared back with a slight frown.

"Ok Stiles. But to be honest I don't want you to leave. I'll allow you to leave me this one time. But. If you come back to me, I wont let you go. No matter what."

Derek sounded very passionate when he said that. Stiles felt comforted, and protected.

"Ok. Last night… the shower… um, thanks. And thank you for breakfast. I'll help myself out…"

"Wait Stiles."

Derek went up to Stiles and reached into Stiles pocket, pulling out his phone. After tapping the screen a few times he handed it back to Stiles.

"I put in my phone number. Call me."

Stiles nodded and left.

_I have a lot to think about. But at least I got his number._


	8. Chapter 8

_Dear Diary,_

_The big bad wolf,_

Stiles woke up. His alarm set to the most annoying sound he could find on his phone. It was 10:00 am. It's been a few days since Stiles and Derek last saw each other. Finals week hit the day after Stiles left Dereks dorm and so Stiles relationship status took a backseat. Today is Derek's National Registry Emergency Medical Technicians exam, and Stiles felt like he should wish Derek luck considering how nervous he was for it. Stiles sat up on his bed and reached over to his nightstand and picked up his phone, turning off his alarm. He unlocked his screen and navigated towards his contacts and searched for Derek. To Stiles surprise he was actually in there, he never checked once he left Dereks because a lot was going through his mind. Stiles hovered over the call button, but instead decided to text him.

To Derek: Hey Derek, I wanted to wish you luck on your exam today. I'm sure you'll do great. Just focus like we practiced and the information will come to you! Sorry I'm texting you from out of the blue, but finals happened really fast and I didn't have time to call or text you.

Stiles put his phone down on his bed and went to start his morning routine. Coming back in his room after washing his face and brushing his teeth, his heart jumped when he saw Derek responded. He couldn't believe he was actually texting him.

From Derek: I appreciate it. Just to be clear, you're telling me to think about you naked right, because that worked pretty well for me. Since it's been a while, I have to ask. Have you made up your mind yet about you and I?

Stiles heart jumped straight to his throat when he read the first part. Thinking about Derek, thinking about him naked was too much for him to handle, he started fangirling over it. He jumped onto his bed back first and laid there, dancing with his rosy cheeks. He let out a little fangirl sigh and read the rest of his text. At that point he sank into his bed. He would be lying if he said he wasn't constantly thinking about it at night. He still wasn't too sure, but he knew that he really liked Derek, and that his reaction just now supports the idea of dating him. He thought that he would be a fool to pass up on dating that extremely hot hunk of a man. Stiles rolled over and leaned on his arms.

To Derek: If it helps you, I have no problem with it. And I do have an answer, but I need you to promise me something first. Before I left, you told me you wouldn't let me go if I returned to you. I want to know if that still stands, and if you would protect me if I ever did get into trouble that I couldn't handle as a normal human.

Stiles hovered over the send button. Was he really about to do this? He doesn't have much luck with meeting people, and he was beyond sure he would never meet another man/werewolf like Derek. Stiles let in a few deep breathes and pressed the send button. Stiles immediately started freaking out and paced around his room. His heart was sinking lower and lower every second Derek didn't respond. Stiles felt he needed a distraction because what felt like 5 minutes was 5 seconds. Stiles went to the kitchen and searched for breakfast. For some reason something possessed him to try his hand at an omelet. Stiles mixed two eggs together, picking out shells from the bowl. He buttered his pan and turned the stove on high. He poured his eggs into the pan, and it instantly started to bubble, so Stiles changed the temperature down to medium. Then he took some cheese slices and tore them into little pieces and threw them into the mixture. He dashed some salt and pepper and took a spoon to the edges. When the egg had some form, he folded it onto itself, revealing how incredibly burned the eggs were. Stiles furiously threw the eggs into the trash and dropped the pan into the sink. He went to the pantry and pulled out some cereal and prepared himself some. He had no milk so he just ate it dry. Stiles sat on the couch in the living room and kept his eyes on his phone, anticipating the numerous responses he could get. Suddenly there was a loud series of bangs on Stiles door. Stiles started freaking out.

'OH NO! It's already beginning! They must have seen me with Derek! They are going to kill me! I need to hide! No if I hide they are just going to get in and then I'm cornered. I have to surprise them! Ok I need a weapon.'

Stiles crouched low to the floor and made his way back into the kitchen, he grabbed the biggest knife they had. Hiding it behind him and went to the door, and asked with a quiver in his voice.

"Who is it?"

"Open up the door."

Stiles let out a sigh of relief.

"Hm, verbally abrasive, I wonder who that could be."

Stiles opened up his door and there stood Derek, grumpy as could be.

"Cute." Derek said sarcastically with a face to match. He helped himself in, and instantly looked surprised with a perked nose and frown.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you burn your eggs? It smells awful. And that's without my werewolf senses."

"Yes I did captain obvious! Sorry we all can't be culinary masters."

Derek raised an eyebrow at that.

"I made you Cheerios with banana slices, milk, and sugar. Hardly a masterpiece."

"It tasted REALLY good! To me it was a masterpiece."

Derek smiled at that remark.

"Well I'm glad you liked it. Just wait till I cook tonight."

"What's tonight?"

"We are going to celebrate the completion of my exam tonight."

"Um, I don't remember planning that. And why are you here? You never answered my text."

"Well that's because I just told you about it just now. I wanted to answer you face to face. The offer is still on the table, and I will never let anyone or anything hurt you, human or not."

Stiles felt how passionate Derek was about him, and it made him feel special, like he found the one person he can't do without.

"To be honest with you Derek, I felt really lonely after I left. I really like you and I want to give us a shot. But I don't know how the future is going to turn out. And that's what scares me."

Derek stepped close to Stiles, who was now leaning on the closed door.

"I don't know what there is for us in the future. But I know that if I have you I can face it all."

Derek leaned in inches away from Stiles face. Stiles whispered with lust in his voice,

"That's so cheesy Derek."

"Shh. You're ruining the moment."

"Is that what this is?"

Stiles leaned in and kissed Derek, one long passionate kiss. They both embraced the other in a warm hug, Stiles was squeezing Derek, he was really happy he didn't screw it up like he usually does. They leaned out of the kiss and stared into each other's eyes.

"So, what time is your exam today?"

Derek let out a long sigh, he forgot about the exam momentarily. Of course Stiles had to ruin the mood.

"It's at 1. I still have a few hours to get there."

"Well did you want to review before hand? And I actually mean reviewing this time."

Derek smirked as he recalled that night.

"Well we could try, but I don't know if it will be as effective."

"Yeah yeah yeah, you're not tricking me this time. Lets get to it then."

Derek handed Stiles his phone which had mock exam questions on them. Stiles started quizzing Derek through them as he made something to eat besides dry cereal for both of them. Derek ended up making omelets with onion, cheese, mushroom, and tomato.

"This is so good! How come mine didn't turn out like this?"

"Because you had it on high. I'm glad you like them."

They finished reviewing and eating, Stiles started on cleaning the dishes. Stiles kitchen wasn't very big but it had the essentials; a stove with an oven in the center of the kitchen island, microwave above that, the sink and dishwasher was located on the right-most side of the kitchen. Refrigerator on the left-most side, the whole kitchen was set up across the wall. There was a small kitchen table situated at the center of the room. Derek sat there and watched as Stiles cleaned the dishes, his back to him. Dereks face looked like he was reflecting on something.

"So are we ok? Because I need to know our status before I leave."

Stiles turned around, drying his hands with some paper towels.

"Yeah… we are ok. What do you want to call us?"

"A couple is what I was aiming for."

Stiles heart started racing, this was actually going to happen. Of course Stiles had great… great sex with him a few times but to actually label it solidifies what they both feel. Knowing Derek wants them to be a couple made Stiles feel validated. Derek heard Stiles heart race and decided to interject on Stiles obvious inner contemplation.

"If you don't want to put a label on us then we don't have to."

"No. I want to be a couple."

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend Stiles?"

Derek teased Stiles forcing him out of his comfort zone.

"Well, if you are ok with it, then yes. I would like you as my… boyfriend."

"Eh… I guess I can."

Stiles remarked sarcastically,

"You're so funny! You know you want me."

Derek smirked and his eyes looked hungry. Derek looked him up and down, which made Stiles uncomfortable.

"My eyes are up here buddy!"

Derek looked up at him letting out a little laugh,

"I'm happy, knowing that we are together. I was worried my situation was going to be too much for you."

"Well it won't be easy but as long as you're there… I'm sure nothing bad will happen. Anyway you need to get going."

Stiles pointed at his phone,

"You have 45 minutes to get there."

Derek let out a dreaded moan,

"Fine. We're still having dinner after, I'll text you when I get out."

"Ok. I'm looking forward to it… good luck."

Derek smiled in response, seeing himself out. Stiles went back to his room; he couldn't believe he just sealed the deal with Derek! Stiles sat on his desk chair and looked out the window. He saw Derek leaving the building a few minutes later; he probably stopped by his room to get his things. Stiles didn't know what to do; besides the new development in his love life he has nothing to think about, his classes were over. Stiles decided to go on his tumblr and check all of his social media sites. After replying to a few messages and liking a few things, Stiles decided he should shower. He made use of the rest of his time by cleaning his room, bathroom, kitchen, and living room. Before he knew it he was getting a text from Derek while he was vacuuming the carpet in the living room.

From Derek: I just finished the worst hours of my life.

Stiles sat down on the couch after putting away the vacuum he was using.

To Derek: How do you think you did? Congrats on it being over!

From Derek: I think I did pretty well. My pants were very uncomfortable during the exam, but I think the focusing worked.

Stiles face flushed hot and red.

To Derek: I'm glad it worked... Sorry about being uncomfortable.

From Derek: It was just a little tight in there, but well worth it. Anyway I'm almost back and we need to eat dinner. Any ideas?

To Derek: I don't know. Wasn't dinner your idea to begin with? Are you craving anything?

From Derek: Yeah, but I don't think Ill find you on a menu.

To Derek: That was too cheesy.

From Derek: But you're glad I went for it? How about I cook? You seem to enjoy that.

To Derek: Yes. And sure if you are ok with cooking, I'm sure it will taste amazing!

From Derek: Good, sounds like a plan. Be at my place in 30?

To Derek: Sure!

Stiles put down his phone and thought about tonight. He needed to prepare for eating over at Dereks, considering anytime they ever go to Dereks it ends in sex. Stiles decided to prepare the best he could by shaving and trimming the areas Derek would surly go to.

'Am I being arrogant thinking this will end in sex? No, just cautious. Plus Derek seems to be horny all the time.'

Stiles added a hint of Aéropostale cologne after he was finished grooming and left his suite towards Dereks. Once he got to the right floor he made his way towards the room number and nervously knocked. He couldn't help but feel nervous, he was about to go on a planned date! All the other times they've met were purely coincidental. Stiles heard Derek from the other side of the door,

"Come in!"

Stiles opened the door and walked in. Instantly hit by the smell of pasta sauce and garlic bread, Stiles remarked,

"Wow! It smells so good in here."

Derek turned around from where he was stirring the pasta, he had on a tight black V-neck where his light chest hair peaked out of, and tan pants with black socks. Stiles had on a white t shirt with a purple jacket and black pants.

"Good, because I made a lot of it so you better be hungry."

"Really? And what if I'm not that hungry?"

Derek frowned and furrowed his eyebrows,

"Well then I'll have to shove more than just this food down your throat."

Stiles pretended he was cowering from Derek and said sarcastically,

"Oh noooooo. Big bad wolf is going to teach me a lesson."

Derek smirked and held up the wooden spoon he was using,

"Yeah. I will. You might not like spankings, but I do."

Stiles face flushed at the idea,

"Well then I guess it's good that I'm starving. I didn't even have a lunch."

Derek looked disappointed that Stiles was actually hungry, and he turned back around and stirred the pot thinking about all the places that wooden spoon could of gone.

"So do you know when you'll get your grade?"

"They said they would be sending them through a computer so I should get it in the next day or so."

Derek shrugged,

"But I'm in no rush to see the results. I'm just happy its over."

Stiles nodded and gave a relieved smile,

"Yeah I guess that's a load off huh?"

"Yep."

Stiles watched Derek cook intently; he still couldn't believe how all of this happened. He made such a fool of himself in front of him numerous times; usually people avoid that kind of person. Derek looked at Stiles with a perked eyebrow,

"Dinners ready. What were you just thinking about?"

Stiles didn't realize he zoned out,

"Oh. Sorry, I was just thinking about how this all happened. Its surprising that you wouldn't actively avoid me."

There was a short silence that made Stiles feel extremely awkward,

"Anyway! Foods ready and I'm starving!"

Derek let out a little chuckle and they both sat down at the table that Derek set up prior to Stiles coming. Derek set down the bowl of pasta and a separate bowl of sauce,

"For the record, I feel the same."

Stiles looked at Derek confused,

"What about?"

"You said you're surprised I didn't try to avoid you. Same for me."

For the rest of the dinner, Stiles and Derek engaged in conversation, only interrupted by Stiles shoving food in his mouth. After the dinner, Derek started washing dishes and Stiles would dry them and put them back where Derek instructed. They finished and sat in the living room, Stiles laid on Dereks lap. It was quite in his suite because all his roommates have already moved out. Stiles was putting the move off until the last day possible, and Derek had his exam to worry about. They tried to avoid the subject of moving all together.

"So what do you want to do now? That was the best dinner I think I've ever had. Where did you learn to cook like that?"

"I didn't plan this far ahead. Since I didn't have anyone to cook for me I just learned out to cook for myself. After a while of being your own judge you figure out what tastes good."

Derek was looking down at the side of Stiles head.

"Was it hard… living on your own? Did you have any money left to you?"

"Well it wasn't easy but I managed. Money was never an issue for me, my family hasn't need to work for many generations. The hardest part was dealing with the absolute silence."

They were quite for while, Stiles was trying to think of what to say.

"I'm sorry you had to live like that, alone in a world like this… like yours. Were you afraid of being targeted next?"

"Still am. But I've learned to live with all of that. I'd rather experience death once instead of a hundred times."

Stiles turned his head to look up at Derek,

"I won't let you experience anything alone ever again."

Derek just stared back at him, his eyes red. He leaned down and kissed Stiles,

"Thank you for not avoiding me like everyone else does."

Stiles repositioned himself on Dereks lap. He just broke Dereks wall, he knew it, and so he Derek.

_Isn't so bad._

Authors Note:

Sorry about how long it took me to get this chapter out! I had a lot of ideas on where to take it, and very little time to actually do it in. I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. I'm still going to continue this story but I'm starting to brainstorm other Sterek AU's. If you have one you think I should do please let me know! Also I'm an avid tumblr user, and I decided to create one dedicated to all things Sterek so if you want you can also follow me! My user name is z-for-zodiac (just enter in your url z-for-zodiac . tumblr . com). I'll also be putting updates to my fanfics on there! As always thanks for reading! Comments are welcomed!


	9. Chapter 9

_Dear Diary, _

_Derek is a lot of things..._

Stiles must of laid on Dereks lap for an hour, his warmth was the only thing Stiles needed. The silence was almost too much for Derek to handle, but he started focusing on Stiles heartbeat, which sounded like a snare drum piercing through an orchestra of silence. Stiles could hear Dereks blood pulsing through the tiny veins in his strong legs. Derek recalled him telling Stiles how he hated this silence, but with someone else there was always an unspoken conversation, which was new and uncomfortable for him. No matter how silent it could be around them, Stiles heart would always give Derek something to listen to. Right when Derek thought it couldn't get any better,

"Derek… I have to pee."

Derek looked down at Stiles disapprovingly,

"You seriously just ruined the longest moment we've ever had together because you can't hold your bodily functions?"

Dereks eyebrows furrowed as Stiles looked up at him with those hazel puppy eyes.

"Fine. Go."

Stiles jumped up and ran as fast as he could to the bathroom, he almost didn't make it. Derek couldn't help but find it just the smallest part funny, Stiles was one of a kind.

Derek stood up and stretched upward, which lifted his shirt a little above his waist revealing his abs and happy trail. Derek moved into the kitchen to get himself a bottle of water from the refrigerator. He heard the toilet flush and the sink turn on, he also heard a click from the hallway outside his door. It was a short crisp click that rang for a second sounding hallow. Derek instinctively ran to Stiles who was just leaving the bathroom and was scared shitless from Derek appearing out of nowhere, his blue eyes shining in the poorly lit hallway.

"AH! What the hell!?"

The front door slammed open with a powerful bang! Derek grabbed Stiles arm tightly and pulled him to the opposite side of the house, in one of his roommate's vacant dorm rooms turning off all lights on his way there. Derek whispered viciously with a low growl undertone.

"Get down! Stay away from doors and windows. Don't make a sound."

ZING!

Stiles heart started to race as fear took over his face. Derek was watching Stiles face, his reaction hurt more than the bullet that just shot through the door into Derek's chest. Derek let out a loud, defining roar that shook and echoed throughout the entire suite, and retreated to a coner that would be hidden for the perspective of the door. The door slammed open with another powerful bang and reveled a man with a silenced pistol and flashlight. Derek was crouched, the room was as black as could be, and Stiles and Derek watched as the flashlight scanned the room desperately. When the flashlight was shinning on the opposite wall as Derek and Stiles, Derek jumped out with as much power as he could muster. Stiles only heard the struggling between Derek and the shooter, who dropped the flashlight on the floor when Derek tackled him, the feeble light shining on Stiles face. Stiles heard another roar and then a crack as if someone just cracked a knuckle. The gas that escaped was just as quite, but ten times louder in that room. The next thing Stiles saw was the flashlight being picked up from the floor, and it switching off. Stiles started shaking in the corner of the dark room, not knowing if Derek was ok or if the shooter was standing over him. Through the darkness Stiles saw two blue beacons, levitating in the middle of the room, facing him.

"Derek?"

Stiles voice was quivering and resonated through the room.

"Yeah… Are you hurt?"

Stiles jumped up and rushed to the blue eyes, embracing Derek in a hug. Stiles started shedding tears but he didn't know what for. He was so happy that Derek was still alive, but he was so scared that he was just attacked! Stiles frantically asked questions through the tears,

"I think I'm ok. Who... was that? Are they dead? How did you know they were here?"

"I have no idea who this person is, probably a hired gunman. I heard the pistol from the hall and he almost completely surprised me… I didn't even hear him stop in front of the door. Stiles I had to defend us, he was going to kill me… and you."

Stiles breathed in deeply trying to wrap his head around all this.

"Derek! You got shot! Are you ok?"

Stiles frantically searched for the light switch and turned it on, revealing the gun, flashlight, but no person. Stiles turned around to Derek, his shirt was covered with blood around where he got shot.

"OH MY GOD DEREK!"

Stiles pointed at his shirt as if Derek didn't know he was covered in blood.

"I'm fine. I've already healed from the shot. Looks like the shooter got away though. I thought I snapped his neck..."

Stiles couldn't care less about the shooter right now, to him Derek was in danger. He shoved Dereks shirt up so he could see if he healed or not, and luckily there was nothing there but perfect flesh. Stiles looked relieved.

"Care to stop undressing me?"

"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt."

"I should have heard whoever that was way before they pulled out their gun…"

"How come you couldn't hear them?"

"When we were on the couch I was listening to your heart, and it calmed me down. I had my guard down, and that put you in danger."

"Don't do that Derek. None of us could have known that was going to happen! If whoever that was could have been heard, I know you would have heard it. I'm just happy you're ok!"

Stiles wrapped his shaking arms around Derek again, who calmed Stiles down returning the hug. After a few seconds of hugging Stiles released Derek and wiped his eyes stepping back. Derek reached down to the floor and picked up the silenced gun with his free hand.

"Looks like a professionals gun, so whoever they were, they work for someone who isn't new to this."

Derek let out a long sigh, and glanced back at Stiles.

"Are you worried?"

"Uh, I think it's just the whole first time being shot at that's getting me. I trust you with my life, that's why I came back to you. You promised to protect me and you did… I can't thank you enough. But I don't know if I could live with myself if you risk your life for me, I don't… don't want that pain, I'd rather get shot."

"I would take a bullet for you any day. It's the least I can do for putting you in danger."

Stiles and Derek embraced in a passionate kiss accompanied by a warm hug. The two of them made there way to the front door and Derek checked around the hall to see if there was any trace of the shooter. Seeing none Derek made his way back inside where Stiles was waiting nervously. Derek closed the door and locked it,

"I couldn't find any trace of the shooter, they probably went back to whoever hired them to tell them they failed."

"So we should be expecting more?"

"More? Yes. How much more is hard to say."

Derek made his way to the couch and sat down next to Stiles. Stiles turned to look at him. Derek looked at Stiles with concern in his eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"To be honest, I'm really nervous. What if they come again tonight while we are sleeping?"

"If it makes you feel any better they never come twice in the same day."

Stiles gave Derek a 'that's sad that you can say that' look.

"Not as reassuring as I expected that to be it seems."

"You think?"

Derek laughed at Stiles sarcasm, which lightened the mood just a little, enough to cope. Derek stared at Stiles and made a concerning frown which turned into a smirk.

"Why are you smiling at me? We were just attacked. You got shot literally five minutes ago. What could make you smile?"

"You said you were sleeping here tonight."

Stiles went bright red. He just made the worst assumption ever! His heartbeat increased and he knew Derek heard it.

"I didn't mean that! No, I was going to actually go back to my dorm… so…"

"Stiles, I can hear your heart. I'm a walking lie detector."

Stiles opened his mouth to make another attempt but stopped, flustered by this whole werewolf thing.

"It's cute to see you all frustrated."

Stiles just glared at Derek, obviously not having any of Dereks courting.

"Wow, It looks like you're the grumpy one tonight. Is that how you're going to treat someone who just took a bullet for you?"

"No way you did not just pull that card! No way I'm doing anything now."

"I even made you dinner."

"Nope. Not happening."

"Is that a challenge Stiles?"

Derek stood up from the couch and stretched his arms, as if he was getting ready to lift something heavy.

"Derek! No! You do not have consent!"

"Stiles. I'm a lie detector."

Derek bent down and picked up the very angry Stiles and threw him over his shoulder.

"Derek!"

Stiles fought in vain as Derek laughed all the way to his room, closing the door behind him.

_but evil is not one of them. _

Authors Note:

So! That's that. I might end up continuing this but for right now I'll leave it where it is. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Although I hate stopping this story it just means I get to start a new one! Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
